I, Eve, Queen of Nasods, Love You
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Eve has always been in love with Chung. But never realized it. The Elgang is given a quest to slay Berthe in Feita. The night before, Eve confronts Rena. "Eve, have you ever felt your heart throb?" "Yes." "That emotion is called love." One Shot.


Author's Note: I'm so nervous! OAO My first Elsword fanfiction.

Inner Me: *Slaps outer me.* Quit being a little baby and get on with it!  
Outer Me: Ow! Wait, shouldn't you have felt pain too since you're also me?  
Inner Me: Shut up and get on with it!  
Outer Me: OAO Inner Me is mean.

* * *

Classes:

Eve-Code Empress

Chung- Iron Paladin

Rena- Wind Sneaker

Aisha- Elemental Master

Elsword- Rune Slayer

Raven- Blade Master

* * *

I was stuck in my worst nightmare. I wasn't even aware of the fact that Nasods could have nightmares.

"WHO THE HELL LET RENA COOK!? ALL OF IT IS JUST GREENS!" Elsword hollered.

"Shut up, you dumbass! Vegetables are good for you." Aisha yanked Elsword's ponytail. Raven stood in a dark corner sighing. Rena was sobbing in Chung's arm. "I'm sorry! We elves don't eat meat!" She wailed. "There, there..." Chung patted her head. I sat on the couch, looking through my bag. "Stop this foolishness. What happens if you imbeciles act up like this while we are fighting Berthe?" I snapped. "That's right. So shut up and eat it Elsword!" Aisha made him sit down and she shoved some lettuce in his mouth. Raven began to head out. Rena had recovered and was sniffling. I swear, without me, this place would become utter chaos. "Where are you going Raven?" Rena asked. She was fiddling with her ponytail. She looked...red? "Rena, you are red. Would you like me to take your temperature?" I stood up and began walking towards her. "Ah, no! I'm perfectly healthy!" She turned even more red. She was perched on Chung's lap. She was a lean girl. But I wonder how her breasts stay in her dress. They- I shook my head. "Alright." I nodded. Raven acted like he never heard me and quietly answered Rena. "Training." Aisha looked up from strangling Elsword. "You don't want dinner?" He shook his head and left. "W-wait! I'll come with you." Rena stood up abruptly and ran after him. Which left me staring at Chung. I suddenly feel something throbbing when he looked at me. I grabbed my chest. "Eve? Something wrong?" Chung's beautiful eyes looked worriedly at me. "No. Just a small bug in my system." I shook my head. "Alright..." He didn't look convinced.

* * *

After a hectic dinner, I went to Rena's room. "Rena. Are you occupied?" I asked. "Nope. What's up?" Rena looked up from her book. She was in her nightwear and her hair was wet. She must've finished taking a shower. "I have to ask you a question. Why do you turn red when you are with Raven?" I looked at her choke on absolutely nothing. "Well uh..." Rena motioned for me to sit down. She was bright red. I sat down on the edge of her bed. "Yes?" I said. "Well uh. Eve, does your heart ever beat really fast or throb when you see someone?" She asked. _Chung..._I put my hand on my chest. I nodded. Rena's eyes widened. "REALLY!? Oh my gosh Eve! WHO!?" She sat up and shook my shoulder. "My memory card tells me that we were talking about you and Raven." I replied. She sighed. "Well that kind of emotion is called love." I looked blankly at her. "So you are in _love_ with Raven?" Rena quickly covered her mouth. "Shh! Eve, don't be so loud!" She mumbled. I removed her hand from my face. "I see." She nodded. "Anyways, you should get some rest. We have to fight Berthe tomorrow." I was in daze. "Alright. But first..I must find Chung."

* * *

Chung was on the roof. It took me exactly ten minutes and thirty seconds to find him. I asked Elsword but he was half dead. And I could not get Aisha to look up from her spells book. When she finally looked up, the first thing she said was, "I didn't kill Elsword. He's just an idiot." I blinked. "I see...Aisha. Where is Chung?" I put on hand on her book to keep her from going back to it before she answered me. "Oh him? On the roof. My God, if he falls-" I didn't hear her finish her sentence. I had already gotten Oberon to carry me to the roof. "E-eve?" Chung looked at me, shocked. "Yes?" I straightened my dress. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to bed." He said. "No. I am here." I said. "I can see that." He chuckled lightly. "What is it that you need?" He asked. I sat myself down next to him.

"I..."

"You?"

"I...lo.."

"Lo? As in the Lord Knight Lowe?"

"No. I..I..." Why can't I do it? I am just saying three words. I began to feel irritated.

"E-"

_SLAP._

"OW!" Chung held his cheek.

"I feel so much better now." I said aloud. Chung blinked at me. "Did you come up here to slap me?" He stared at me. "No. I will say it clearly now. Chung Seiker, I, Eve, Queen of Nasods, love you. Good night." I got up and jumped down. Oberon caught me and took me to my room.

* * *

Berthe was a tough opponent, I admit.

"VIOLENT ATACK!"

"SHOCKWAVE!"

"PANDEMONIUM!"

"BLIZZARD SHOWER!"

"LUNA BLADE!"

"HEAVEN'S FIST!"

When Berthe finally went down. We were all panting, exhausted, and filthy. We all fell to the ground.

"Hey Eve..." Chung panted.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Remember last night. Your confession?"

"EVE CONFESSED TO CHUNG!?" Elsword flopped onto his back. "Seriously!?"

"Elsword, you dumbass! Shut the fuck up! You're ruining the moment!" Aisha still seemed to have the energy to hit Elsword with her staff.

I ignored them. "I do."

"I have your answer." Chung turned to his side and faced me.

I waited.

"I, Chung Seiker, Guardian of Hamel, love you as well."


End file.
